


Fire Escape Fantasies

by Cheshiure



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, baby's first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshiure/pseuds/Cheshiure
Summary: Sometimes, when she’s up late at night, Hilda thinks of the giants.





	Fire Escape Fantasies

Sometimes, when she’s up late at night, Hilda thinks of the giants. 

Sitting on the fire escape outside her window long past when she’s supposed to have gone to bed, staring up at the stars, she can’t help but be reminded. They twinkle distantly, and she wonders vaguely if Jorgen and his friend ever landed. As the evening chill begins to creep over her, she ponders whether or not they would have liked to. On the nights when she feels most isolated, up on her little metal island overlooking the beautiful town that is still so strange and so new to her, she thinks not. She can’t bear the thought of them finding another too-small world, squished in by rules they don’t know until they’ve broken them, with invisible restrictions pinching at them till they’re sore. On those nights, she wishes them uninterrupted travel through the great blackness, a trip together long enough to make up for all the time Jorgen had been stuck watching the sky. 

But.

But most nights, she doesn’t. Most nights, as she thinks to herself in the quiet, she’s reminded of the Woodman’s book and all of the other diverse and beautiful giants she saw there. She thinks of white fur and dark horns, and of bushy black hair and serious eyes, and of a lilting voice and ever-present bugs. And as her tiniest friend gently clears his little throat from the windowsill, she imagines those giants from the book, and dares to hope. Placidly allowing Alfur to usher her inside with concerns of the chill and illness and needing rest, she hopes fervently that they did land, and that they found some new friends wherever they had gone, no matter the size difference.

**Author's Note:**

> So! First fic I've ever posted to AO3! Shorter than I'd like, but I think it's sweet enough. Please let me know if there are any formatting issues, and feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
